Spitfire Valentine's
by Nardragon
Summary: Anyone who saw episode 4 of season 2 will know that Wally forgot every Valentine's Day he was dating Artemis not counting the one it the episode . This is my take on what happened on those four other Valentine's. Not a squeal to my other story 'The Talk' but there will be refances to it.
1. Chapter 1

To everyone who read 'The Talk' i'm soory this took so long. I have school starting soon so i'm busing studing these days. But i will still wirte in my free time. With that said i give you the first chapter of my 'Spitfire Valentine's'

* * *

GOTHAM CITY

February 13, 21:53 EST.

"Getting in a little late aren't we." Artemis looked over at her mother in her door away.

"It's part of the job. And since when do you wait up for me." She unclipped her quiver and took of her mask.

"I waited up because I want to talk to you. Green Arrow told me something very interesting."

"Really?"

"When exactly were you going to tell me you were dating Kid Flash?" Artemis froze. She looked at mother, for a person in a wheelchair she could be very 'imposing.'

"He promised he would let me tell."

"Yes, I know. He also said you were supposed to tell me six weeks ago."

"Well, I told him six week ago I would tell you. But….I didn't actually say when I would tell you…"

"Artemis."

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"How about 'Mom I'm dating Kid Flash.'"

"Sure it sounds easy to you. But I never know how you're going to respond to things." Her mother sighed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt like I was."

"Mom, come on as if I would ever make a mistake like you…." Artemis stopped herself short. Her mother looked at her. "Mom, I'm…"

"Is that how you feel?"

"No, I was stupid to say anything."

"Artemis, I just want the best for you." Artemis knelt in front her mother.

"I know mom, but despite all I'm ranted about him before the truth is…."

"He makes you feel like you never felt before." Artemis looked at her mother with her mouth open.

"I was teenage once, do you really think I didn't notice the change in you the past two weeks. I wasn't sure what caused it until tonight. You've been happy, I haven't seen you this happy since Jade a still living with us." Her mother grinned at her.

"Mom…."

"It's fine I just wish you would trust me more."

"I'm sorry mom. I'll try to be more open." If it was one thing she had learn on the team was to trust others. She had changed, because of them, because of Wally. She smiled absent mindedly.

"Artemis what are you thinking?"

"What? No..nothing."

"I know that look. Does it have something to do your plans for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Right, how could she have let it slip her mind? Everyone on the team had been talking none stop about it since last week. Well the girls had been talking none stop. The guys still had mentioned it, every guy except one.

"Wally hasn't said anything to me."

"Oh? He must be planning something special." Wally? Plan? Something special? Well, she had seen stranger things happen. Artemis shrugged.

"Well, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow." She turned her wheel chair. "And Artemis, please don't let me have to hear things true the grape vine again." She left Artemis alone.

'That was pretty good, I guess me trying to figure what mom could and couldn't not throw at my head as in vain.' She thought to herself. She changed into a short pants and loose shirt.

Her thoughts turned tomorrow. Everyone else on the team had planned their dates, but Wally hadn't even mentioned it to her. What could he be planning? She would just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

MOUNT JUSTICE

February 14, 16:46 EST.

Artemis had waited all day for Wally to call her. She started thinking he had forgotten. As much as that would have been a 'Wally' thing to do, everyone had been talking about. Everyone, even Conner mention he was planning something for him and M'gaan. Black Canary had even told them she and Green Arrow were planning to take a Z tube to Paris.

He had to know. She took a Z tube to the cave. She found Wally playing space invaders on the holo-screen.

"Hey babe, do you know where everyone is? The cave's empty." She face-palmed herself. She was the stupid one to think he could not have forgotten.

"Well, Robin and Zatanna are in Gotham, Conner and M'gaan took the bio-ship out together and Kaldur and Rocket are having a picnic on the beach."

"They all went out on dates, weird."

"Yeah, really weird considering what day it is." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Wally never took his eyes of the game.

"What day is it? He brought it up on the holo-screen. "February 14, what's special abou…" he turned to look at Artemis. She folded her arms and looked at him.

"Oh no."

"You forgot! How could you forget, especially since every else on the team is dating and has been talking about it."

"Babe…"

"Don't Babe me, you're dead." At that moment Wally's ship on the game blew up. Wally looked it, thinking he was doing to look like it just now.

"Maybe I can…"

"I've giving you a five second head start."

"Only f…"

"Four…three."

"Got to go." He ran as fast at her could. Artemis took out her phone and dialed.

GOTHAM CITY.

February 14, 16:51 EST.

Robin broke the kiss when he heard his phone.

"It's Artemis." He said.

"You're taking a call from my best friend in the middle of our date?" Zatanna asked.

"Artemis, I'm kinda busy here." He said into the phone. "You want me to what?" A pause. "Why?" another pause. "Of course I can do it." He brought up his holo-srceen. "I'm doing it right now. You aren't going to really kill him, right." A pause. "Okay." He hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Wally forgot Valentine's."

"Big shock there, what did Artemis want you to do?"

"To lock down the Cave so no one can get out. She doesn't Wally to get away."

"You're going to do it?" His holo-screen disappeared.

"Just did. Now where were we." They leaded forward only to be interrupted by Robin's phone again. Zatanna frowned. "Wally really not a good time." He said. "I did that." Zatanna heard Wally yelling through the phone. "Look dude, I didn't want to make your girlfriend mad at me, since she will be really pissed right now." The yelling continued but then stopped suddenly. Robin looked at the phone. "He hung up." He shrugged and leaned forward but his phone rang again. Zatanna grabbed his phone before he could answer.

"Wait…" she threw his phone, since they were on top Wayne industries tower, this was serious.

"That ring tone was the one I preset for Batman."

"So, he knows you're on a date."

"You realize he's going to kill the next time he sees me."

"Then I should make the most of this date." She pulled him into a kiss.

MOUNT JUSTICE

February 14, 16:54 EST.

"Dude that still doesn't not give you permission to lock me in here with her angry girlfriend!" Wally had called Robin to find out why he couldn't leave the cave only to find out it was Robin who had locked it. He was holding the phone in front of him yelling into receiver when an arrow snatched it out of his hand. It struck the wall, the arrow going through the screen. He turned to see Artemis fitting another arrow into her bow.

"Not good." He ran off.

MOUNT JUSTICE

February 14, 22:39 EST.

"Dude how could you forget Valentine's day?" Robin was grinning at Wally. The speedster was in the cave's Med center. He had two black eyes, a bruised rid, dislocated shoulder, sprained ankle and was missing an eyebrow.

"I didn't notice."

"Didn't notice? Everyone was talking about."

"Really?"

"What I want to know was how Artemis managed to catch you? You're supposed to be one of the fastest people on the planet." Conner asked.

"Chick is smart. She guarded the kitchen of I couldn't full up. You all know how quickly I need to refill. When I started to slow down she used a flare to surprise me," he pointed to his missing eyebrow. "and I think you can use your imaginations for the next part." Robin laughed.

"She's really mad isn't she?"

"All the girls went to try…and calm her down." Kaldur said. Wally put his head in his hands.

"She's going to break up with me."

"I would say that yet. You still have some time before Valentine's is over."

"You think I can make up to her."

"She's is dating you, her expectations must be low." Robin said. Wally frowned at him.

"You should try. Sometimes a sorry is all you need." Conner said.

"Defiantly worth trying." Kaldur said.

GOTHAM CITY

February 13, 22:56 EST.

"Artemis?" Zatanna called. She, M'gaan and Rocket had all come to see if Artemis was alright. When they had shown up her mother had said she was up on the roof. She saw Artemis firing arrows into a dummy that had red hair.

'_One guess who that is supposed to be._' Rocket said in M'gaan's and Zatanna's minds. They both nodded.

"What are you all doing here, you should be with your boyfriends." Artemis shot two arrows at once; one hit the dummy right between the eyes and the other hit a 'certain' spot below the belt. The girls winced.

_'It's a good thing she didn't actually use her arrows on Wally._' M'gaan said.

"We came to see if you wanted some company." Zatanna said. Artemis sighed and put down the bow.

"Am I crazy to be dating him?" She asked her friends.

"Well you are certainly crazy for him." Zatanna said.

"I like the guy, but I really wonder why."

"We don't always know why we feel what we feel." M'gaan said.

"That's an understatement." Artemis said. She sat down on the edge of the roof. The others joined her, Zatanna and M'gaan sat down on either side of her and Rocket sat next to M'gaan.

"He's just so..so…so" Artemis snapped her fingers looking for a word.

"Wally." The other girls said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"You've know you and Wally had a spark for the first time you meet."

"Yeah, him tripping over an umbrella and falling flat on your face can sure make a girl's heart melt." Artemis and M'gaan laughed.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"We'll tell you later." Artemis said.

"Okay so didn't have the best of beginnings." M'gaan said.

"But anyone can see you and Wally are meant to be together." Zatanna put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Artemis sighed. "I guess I should go and to talk to him." She said. A noise made them all jump in to attack positions.

"Whoa, don't shot." Wally put up his hands. The girls all looked shocked.

"Well, look at the time, we should really get back to cave." M'gaan said.

"And I should be going home." Rocket said. The two of them flew off. After a glance at Artemis Zatanna left too.

"What do you want Wally?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Well that makes up for the fact you forgot our first Valentine's day together."

"I know, so I went and got this." He pulled out a narrow box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a sliver chain with a bow and arrow pendant.

"Wally…"

"I know it's not much but…" he was cut off by her lips pressing against his.

"I love it." She said when they pulled back.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He grinned and put it on for her.

"I'm sorry I forgot Valentine's."

"Well I wasn't really surprised. Just try not to forget again."

"No way babe. Next year I'll be better."

* * *

The first chapter is done. Since shool is starting soon for me, I will not be uploading very ofent btt i'll try my best to write when ever i can.

Nardargon-until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

January 21, 16:23 EST.

"That was so cool, this team rocks." Tula said.

"I see now why you decided to stay with the team, the rush is amazing." Garth was punching the air.

"Calm down you two that was a pretty easy mission. And you are still a little green, but it was good for your first mission with us." Kaldur said.

"Right but it was still cool."

"Just try not to forget the maneuvers next time." Wally said.

"Speaking about forget, you remember Valentine's is coming up." Robin said.

"Dude I won't, you do remember how I looked last year." Robin laughed. He brought up his holo-screen showing a picture of a very battered Wally.

"Dude, why do you have that?"

"I wanted to remember the moment."

"What happened to him?" Tula asked.

"Artemis happened, after he forgot Valentine's." Kaldur said.

"That is not pretty. Remind me to never get on Artemis' bad side."

"Well I still have plenty of time." Wally said.

"Three weeks." Robin told him.

"See plenty of time."

MOUNT JUSTICE

January 24, 10:15 EST.

"Good work today guys. Garth, Tula you are really coming along." Black Canary said. The Atlantians smiled.

"Wally, don't forget Valentine's is coming up."

"Not you too, Canary. I will not forget!"

"Fine. But the team did ask me to remind you." She said. Robin laughed. Wally shot him a look.

"We all promised each other for yours and Artemis' sake we would remind you every chance we get." M'gaan said.

"I will not forget. You all are doing this for nothing."

"Better to be safe than sorry." Conner said.

CENTRAL CITY

January 30, 17:45

"Your friend Robin call me, he said I should keep reminding you that Valentine's day is coming up."

"Mom!"

"Well you did forget last year." She said.

"That was last year, I'm older now more mature."

"You are older but I'm not so sure about the mature thing." His dad said from behind his paper.

"Dad!"

MOUNT JUSTICE

February 3, 12:34 EST.

"Wally, you do know what's coming up right." Zatanna asked.

"YES! I know Valentine's is just now. Would you all please stop? It's getting really annoying now."

"You better not forget." Rocket said.

CENTRAL CITY

February 9, 14:56 EST.

Wally ran around Captain Boomerang.

"Would you stay still?"

"Sure." Wally stopped running standing right in front of Captain Boomerang. Boomerang looked confused for a moment but then raised his hand to throw an explosive boomerang when Flash ran in and punched him.

"Good work kid." Flash said. They watched as the cops cuffed the Captain.

"Oh, I should let you know that next week is…."

"Valentine's I know!"

MOUNT JUSTICE

January 13, 16:30 EST.

"Recognized Kid Flash B03."

"If anyone tells me tomorrow is Valentine's I will vibrate my hand right trough they head."

"That would be scary , if you could really do that." Robin said.

"I can still learn." Wally shot at him.

"Well if you end up in the hospital tomorrow, you can't blame us."

"Well I won't. End up in the hospital, I mean. Not the blame you thing."

MOUNT JUSTICE

January 14, 21:10 EST.

Robin was clutching his side. He had tears running down his face so fast he had to take of his sunglasses.

"Whenever you're ready to stop it's fine by me." Wally said glumly. Robin continued laughing for several more minutes.

"Would one of you please stop him?" Wally looked at Kaldur and Conner. Conner was laughing himself.

"How could you still forget?" Garth asked. Wally didn't answer.

"She really did a number on you this time." Conner said. It was true. Wally was in a neck brace, his face was swollen on one side and he had a fractured shin.

"She is pretty mad. Rocket just called, she went on a 'girl's night out'. So far every guy they encountered has injures that will put them in the hospital."

"Seriously dude, how could you forget, we all reminded you till the last minute."Robin said finally managing to stop laughing.

"I got otherwise occupied."

"You were playing that online game again won't you? What was it, 'something' online universe."

"I was not."

"You so were." Robin had pulled up his holo-screen. "You were logged on all evening."

"I let my neighbor play on my account."

"Yeah right." Robin laughed again. "You are in so much trouble right now. I don't know how she is every going to forgive you for this."

"Should I go talk to her tonight?" Robin pulled up his holo-screen again. He typed for a few moments "Let's see if can find out just how angry she is. Kaldur, you said the girls went to Manhattan, right?".

"That is want Rocket said."

He played a video for everyone to see. "I just pulled this from Manhattan traffic cameras." They watched as six men broke into a jewelry store. Four figures appeared on the street outside the store.

"That would be the girls."

The men were suddenly listed of their feet and pulled outside.

"Oh, dam. Please make sure I never do anything to upset Artemis." Garth said. No one could blame him, the six thieves now all looked like they would be in the hospital for a long time. And only of the girls had attacked the them, and it wasn't very hard to guess who.

"So, I take it tonight is not a good idea."

"If you want to see tomorrow, then yeah talking tonight is not a good idea." Kaldur said.

"I don't think Artemis is the one you have to worried about." Robin said. Everyone looked at him.

"You did hear Jade is with Roy now and no longer doing the villain act. Well she and Artemis were always pretty close, now that Jade is good they are closer than ever."

"What's your point?"

"Hello Wally, Jade is a master assassin. I don't think she will take it too well that you hurt sister like that." Wally clutched his neck and gulped.

GOTHAM CITY

January 16, 20:21 EST.

"Hi, is Artemis home?" Wally nervously ran his hands trough his hair.

"She is still very mad Wally, I don't think it would be the best idea."

"Please let me talk to her for a few minutes."

"Fine." Artemis' mother moved aside, "She in her room."

Wally went into the apartment. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Mom, I don't want to talk."

"It's me." The door flew open.

"What do you want?"

"I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer."

"There was a point to that."

"I'm soooo sorry."

"Not good enough." She went to close the door but Wally put his foot in the way.

"I'm a jerk, a stupid, inconsiderate jerk." Artemis looked at him for a moment.

"Go on."

"I don't deserve to have you as my girlfriend. I'm the world's biggest loser. What am I saying, I'm the universe's biggest loser."

"Well, there might be someone out there who is a bigger loser than you are." She said a small smile coming to her face.

"Please forgive me." He vanished for a second then reappeared holding a bouquet of roses. "I left them outside because you might have used the stems as weapons."

"Wally be serious. Use the stems as weapons?"

"You come from a family assassins, I didn't want to take my chances." She took the roses and stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm still mad with you."

"I get that, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

MOUTH JUSTICE

February 19, 20:05 EST

"Wally I could use a refill." Zatanna said into her com piece. Wally appeared in a butler suit ran in holding bottle of pineapple juice. He filled Zatanna's cup. The girls were all sunbathing outside on the beach.

"Is there anything else I can do you for you ladies." He said with a bow.

"No, not right now."

"Wally can we get some more cookies in here." Conner said into his own com piece from the Living room. Wally ran in.

"They are ten feet behind you."

"Yeah, but Artemis is making you wait hand and foot on everyone on the team. So bring it for us will you." Robin said.

"Wally I left my sunscreen inside will you bring it for me." M'gaan voice echoed in Wally's head. He grabbed the sunscreen and ran outside.

"Here you go." He bent over and panted.

"Wally we're out of soda in here." Conner voice came through the radio.

"You are don't this on propose aren't you." Artemis lifted up her sunglasses and looked at him.

"Doing what?"

"You made everybody go to different ends of the cave just so I would have to run around."

"Oh Babe, of course I did." She winked at him.

"Wally where are those sodas."

* * *

Since we don't know exactly when all the new team members joined, I gussemaited by using their ID #. (the ones you here when they use the Zata tube) I found a list on the young justice wiki and I'm uses that as a reference for which members to bring in when. Tula and Garth were the first ones so they appeared in this chapter.

* * *

Anyway hoped you all like the chapter.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, hope ypu like it. Remember to review.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

February 10, 13:03 EST.

"I'm still not sure you're ready." Robin said.

"Guys please, I need your help." Wally said.

"Wally, are you sure? You can still go to plan B." Kaldur said.

"No I will never forgive myself. I have to do it."

"The offer is pretty good. You should take, it could prevent collateral damage. And it might possibly save your life."

"I don't care. I have to this. If I don't…."

"We understand. So let's go over the plan." Robin said. He brought up a holo-screen. "Okay. At 1700 hours you'll commence phase one."

"It can be no later, or you risk arriving at the rendezvous point past the allotted time." Kaldur said.

"Right phase one at 1700 hours. Got it."

"Now, you have to complete phase one within 35 minutes." Robin said.

"Right, got it."

"Ok, you'll get into the special mission outfit we got you."

"Do I have to wear…"

"Yes." Robin and Kaldur said at the same time.

"Fine."

"Then you come to the cave and get your bike. Then you'll take a Z tube to Gotham." Robin said.

"And once I'm in Gotham." Robin brought up a map of Gotham.

"You'll head to the rendezvous, you have to be there at 1800 hours. I preprogrammed your bike to take you there."

"I know how to get there."

"Just to be safe."

"Hey guys." Beast Boy ran in to the room. Batgirl walked in behind him.

"Hey Gar, how was the mission?"

"It was so cool check out my souvenir." He held up broken hook.

"Is that…"

"The hook from Hook, yeah. It broke when Superboy punched it away from Bumblebee"

"Sweet." Wally held up his hand for Gar to high five.

"So what are you doing?" Batgirl asked.

"Helping Wally plan his date with Artemis for Valentine's."

"Dude that's sad. Can't you do that yourself." Beast Boy asked.

"If the past two years are taking in to account, no he can't." Kaldur said.

"Could you try and sound like I'm not a total failure."

"My apologies. If the past two year are taking in to account, he can but it will end up with him in the infirmary."

"Sure, that makes it sound so much better." Wally said.

"It nice you two are helping him." Batgirl said.

"Well, we want him to succeed, as friends we don't want to be hurt." Kaldur said.

"I just want to make sure he doesn't blow it because whenever he messes up, we have to cut our dates short so the girls can go and try to calm Artemis down." Robin said.

"That too." Kaldur said.

"Thanks a lot guys." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Now back to your date. Once you pick her up your going to 'Batang Wira'."

"What kind of name is that?"

"It's a Philippine/Eastern, place. Has really good food. I also programmed your bike to take you there. I already made reservations in your name. Afterwards there is an ice-cream place about six blocks away. And I think a walk in the park to wrap up the night."

"Okay, I got everything."

"You sure?"

"Yeah thanks guys."

"No problem. Just don't forget."

"How can he forget with all the plans you made?" Batgirl asked.

CENTRAL CITY

February 13, 22:39 EST.

Wally yawned as he pushed open the door to his room. He frozen when he realized there was someone on his bed.

"Hey hero."

"Jade?" he turned on the light.

"Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk. You know what tomorrow is."

"Valentine's day." Wally was catching on. "You're here to remind me."

"Partly, it's more of a warning….If you forget and hurt my sister, well let's just say you'll wish I was still a bad guy and wasn't talking to her."

"Hurt Artemis….You know I'm the one who ends up the infirmary every year."

"That wouldn't happen if you could just remember Valentine's."

"Good point. But that won't happen this year. I already have it all planned out."

"You better, just remember..." she flicked her wrist and Wally felt a sting on his cheek. He out his hand up and realized his cheek had a cut on it. He turned around and saw a dart in the wall behind him. He gulped and turned back to his bed. Jade was gone. He couldn't fall asleep that night.

CENTRAL CITY

February 15, 09:39 EST.

"How could you forget with all the plans we made?" Robin asked. Wally was in his bed with a bandaged around his forehead. He grunted.

"All you had to do was get dressed and get on your bike. That was all."

"I'm not sure what happened, I fell asleep in the evening and when I got up Artemis was in my room yelling at me."

"Yeah well I'm mad at you. Do you know how hard it is to get a reservation at 'Batang Wira'."

"I'm sorry, but is that all you're upset about."

"No, we planned for weeks, I programmed your bike for you and you fall asleep. How could you fall asleep?"

"I did get any sleep the night before. I had a lot on my mind."

"She is super mad. You don't want to see the training dummies in the cave." Robin said.

"How do I make this up to her?"

"Promise to be our butler of a year."

"I'm serious Rob."

"Dude, I don't how. I mean once it's an accident, twice it's a coincidence three times…well you're screwed." Wally lay back on his bed.

"I should have taken the deal." He said.

"For Artemis to plan the date….oh yeah. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Wally picked up his phone and dialled her number. After a minute he put it down.

"She's sent me to voice mail."

"What did you expect?"

MOUNT JUSTICE

February 16, 13:03 EST.

"Please talk to me." Wally was on his knees begging. Artemis acted like he wasn't there.

"Please babe, I'm sorry. I'll do anything. Please talk to me." She still didn't respond.

"I'm sorry how many times do I have say it."

CENTRAL CITY

February 23, 13:23 EST.

"It's me again please talk to me, I'm sorry." He hung up his phone and sighed. That was twentieth time he tried that hour.

PITTSBURGH

March 12, 13:03 EST.

'_Babe I'm sorry, please talk to me.'_

_'Kid can you not apologise over the physic link.' _Aqualad said.

_'Right sorry, but please just say one word to me.'_

_'Wally!' _everyone but Artemis yelled. The team was on a stake out of a warehouse. There was information that Klarion had been spotted in the area.

'_We got something over here guys.' _Beast Boy said.

'_What is it's?'_

_'Group of guys, one of them is carrying a bag.'_

_'Can you see anything else.'_

_'No…wait there is a kid, pointy hair, dirty cat.'_

_'It's Klarion! Everyone move!'_

The team jumped into action, bursting into the warehouse from all sides.

"What's going on?" Klarion asked. He looked around. "It's the brats. Well I'll take care of you." He jumped into air a began blasting fireballs. The men began firing on the team.

_'We need to stop Klarion from getting that bag. Distract him.' _Robin said.

_'I'm on it.' _Artemis said. She jumped up to higher vantage point and took aim. She let the arrow fly. Klarion's cat screeched. Klarion turned around and arrow burned up in mid air.

"You are a sneaky one." He sent a fire blast right for her.

"Artemis!" Wally jumped in the way and took the blast straight in the chest.

"NO!" Artemis tried to grab him before he fell but she was too slow. Miss Martian stopped his fall with her telekinesis just in time.

"That was no fun, I wanted to see him go splat." Klarion said. He put up his hand to stop another of Artemis arrows. She sent two more at him. He stopped them again.

"You can keep shooting those sticks at me, it's not going to do anything." He said, sounding like he was board. He plucked one out of the air. She smiled at him, the same time the last two arrow she had shot began to blink.

"Why you…" The arrow exploded. The smoke vanished to show Klarion with ash all over him but otherwise unharmed. "You brat, you got me all dirty. No, no, no, no, no! I don't like to be dirty! I'm done playing with you all." He vanished in a blinding light. His men continued shooting but with Klarion gone the team took them out quickly.

Artemis ran to Wally. She lifted his head gently and put it in her lap. He was breathing at least.

"Wally?" She said softly. His eyes flickered open.

"Hey beautiful, you're talking to me."

"That was a stupid thing to do."

"Well, I was the one who did it. So I take it you're not mad anymore."

"I'm still mad, but after what you just did I'm willing to put it behind us." He grinned at her.

"Tha'ts Good." He pasted out again.

* * *

One chapter left. The name of the restaurant is weird -Batang Wira. But it isn't random. If anyone can tell me why i named it that i'll send you a excerpt from my next Young Justice story.

Hint- a certain google application will be helpful to figure it out.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

I believe one turn deservers another. So here is mine. Some of you probably have already heard of Geist1321. If you haven't then you need to read his stories. If you like my stories, then you'll love his. So go check them out, I promise you won't disappointed. In fact you could say you will be very appointed.

* * *

PALO ALTO

February 14, 19:16 EST

"Whatsgoingon?" Wally murmured as he was woken from his slumber. He felt himself being dragged by the back of his shirt. He looked back and saw Artemis pulling him along the floor of their apartment.

"Awe Man! I fell asleep again." He faced palmed himself. Artemis made a noise of agreement.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Please don't beat me up."

"I'm not going to beat you up."

"Oh, good…so what are you going to do." He got his answer when she threw him outside.

"Babe wait…." The door was slammed in his face. "Babe don't do this." He banged on the door until a box with his things was thrown out the window.

"No…Artemis please don't." He stayed there for about an hour until he decided it would be useless to talk to her tonight. He picked up his stuff and decided to head to Central City.

He took out his phone and dialled.

"Hey Wally, what's going on I wound think you would be one your date." Nightwing answered.

"Yeah you would think."

"You forgot….again. What is wrong with you? Didn't Artemis plan it this time."

"Yeah, I fell asleep again."

"How? You would think you would have more time to sleep since you gave up the hero business to focus on your studies."

"Hello…I'm in College. Not much time to sleep with all the work."

"Hello…you have accelerated metal capabilities. How did you fall behind?"

"Am….Well…"

"Don't bother answered that. I can only imagine what you're up to."

"Talking about dates how are you doing since you and Z split."

"I'm fine, it was mutual. The person I'm really worried about is Kaldur."

"Yeah I saw it on the news…is he okay?"

"Pretty depressed. Not even Rocket can get through to him. And Garth left the team."

"Sucks, and Nightwing…I heard that Black Manta didn't kill Kaldur….because…."

"That's true, Aquaman confirmed it."

"No way."

"I think he's taking that the hardest."

"I would to."

"And to top off the relationship problems Miss Martian and Superboy got in to this huge fight the other night." Wally all most dropped the phone.

"No way…those two it a fight?"

"Neither of them will talk about it. But I think they are over."

"If those two can't stay together what hope is there for the rest of us."

"How did this happen? We all used to so in sync, now the original team is all over the place."

"You know I thing I miss the old days, when we used to go behind the Leagues back, kick bad guys buts, get scolded by batman and the get that one word of approval that would make it worth our while."

"Today the team is bigger than ever and growing every day, but I miss the old days too." Nightwing sighed. "So what are you going to do about Artemis."

"I was trying to not talk about that….she kicked me out." Wally pulled the phone away from his ear as there was burst of static.

"Sorry, I dropped my phone. She really kicked you out?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his head

"If the two of two can't make it what hope is there for the rest of us." Wally gave a dry laugh.

"I'm really done for this time aren't."

"Give her some time to cool off." Wally sighed.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll talk to me again and not put an arrow in my head."

"So where are you going to crash."

"I guess I'll head to my folks. I'm on my way the nearest Zata tube now."

"I can call Z, ask her to check in on Artemis."

"I think she would like to see an old face, anything to make her forget what a total jerk I am."

"She'll forgive you."

"Last time I had to almost kill myself to get her talk to me and that was still a month after."

"She'll talk to you again. Just give her time."

"I hope your right dude. Thanks for the talk."

"You're my best bud, that's what I'm here for. Talk to you later."

"Yeah later." Wally hung up. Fifteen minutes later he was walking into his old home. His parents won't home.

"Probably out on a Valentine's date." He mumbled. He wrote a message to his mom telling her he was here. Then he head to his room dropped the box of his stuff on the floor and fell on his bed. God he had a made a mess of things this time.

The next day he tried to talk to Artemis but she ignored all his calls, he notes to her in class and his attempts to talk to her face to face. He was using the Z tubes to travel from Central City to Palo Alto. Every evening after classed he would run to their place and wait for her to come home. And every evening she just walked past him. He had to do something.

CENTRAL CITY

February 22, 01:12 EST.

"Yo, wake up." Wally opened his eyes and screamed. Well he tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth.

"Now, now we don't need you waking up the entire house."

"Jade what are you doing here?" He said when she uncovered his mouth.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Your sister kicked me out."

"I know numb-skull. Why do you think I'm here?"

"I'm hoping it has nothing to do with killing me or hurting me."

"As much as I would love to make you suffer for hurting my sister, she would kill me if I hurt you. So I'm here to do the next best thing, try and get you two back together."

"Really? You want to help me."

"No, but I do want to help Artemis. For some reason that I will _never_ understand she really cares about you."

"Not anymore. I've tried to talk to her every day since she kicked me out and well let's say I could get more out of Blockbuster."

"You're going about this all wrong. Look do you know the one thing Artemis always wanted."

"I bet it has something to do with archery."

"Wow, you are as big an idiot as everyone says."

"Jade can we get to the point."

"Fine." Jade told him her idea.

"You think it will work." He asked.

"If this doesn't work nothing will." She went over to his window.

"Jade, thanks."

"If you ever mention this, I will cut out your tongue."

"Noted." She left. Wally lay back and watched his clock. He would go and get it now but he doubted he would find a place open now on this hemisphere.

PALO ALTO

February 22, 10:30 EST.

"Good morning sir, how can I be of service."

"I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend."

"Well I find these are popular with the ladies." He pointed to the nearest isle. Wally shook his head.

"I'm sure she won't like any of these, they are all really cute, but my girl isn't a 'cute' kind of girl."

"Well how about those, quite majestic looking if you ask me."

"Well, I don't know they are very nice, but….wait that one in the back."

"That one? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's perfect."

"If you say so."

PALO ATLO

February 22, 16:20 EST

As Artemis walked up to her apartment she noticed Wally wasn't standing by the foot of the stairs. She had to admit she was saddened. Maybe he had given up. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and took out her phone. Should she call him. She was going to make up with him at some point, but would he want to get back together. A scratching noise made her look up. There was box at the top of the stairs. She approached it. The noises were coming from the box. She kneed down and opened it. The most adorable puppy she had ever seen jumped out of the box.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest thing." She picked the tiny pup. It looked like a pug/pit-bull mix. It had a grey coat with a white stripe by its nose. She brought it up to her face and it licked her nose. She giggled. There was a ribbon around its neck with a note attached.

_I'm sorry._ It said. She stood up.

"Come on out Wally." She said. He walked out from behind the house. He looked at her but didn't say anything. She beckoned him with one finger. He was up the steps before she could blink.

"Come here you totally moron." She said. She held out one hand for him, holding the puppy in the other. He hugged her tightly lifting her off her feet.

"Whoa do you want to crush our new puppy."

"Our?"

"Yes you can move back in." she said with an eye roll. He kissed her and she almost dropped the puppy. When he pulled back he looked happier than she had seen him in a long time.

"I'm so sorry babe. I promise I'll never forget Valentine's again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"But I will keep this one." He kissed her again. She never expected him to keep the promise but he never broke it.

* * *

And so ends 'Spitfire Valentine's' I hope you enjoyed it. Congratulations to Myallbymyself123456789 who figured out what the name of the restaurant meant. It's still open for anyone who wants to guess, just sent me a PM, if you think you got it.

Nardragon-until the page.


End file.
